Fates Separate, Family Collides
by legitbluefood
Summary: Fred and George aren't the only twins in the Weasley family. Ginny has a twin sister too. And, as alike as they may seem, they find they really are more opposite than even they know. Not only looks, but Hogwarts Houses too.
1. Chapter 1

When I was little, I realized in my huge family, doing magic wouldn't get me in trouble. The Ministry's Marvelous Magic Tracker does not say exactly who did it, so with my magical parents, and magical siblings, no one has ever gotten me in trouble for doing magic.

I could do magic, but I didn't do it too often. Firstly because, I'm perfectly content just being able to go out on my broom and shoot quaffles. Second, my dad works at the Ministry, but he doesn't get a lot of money. And third, my mom, is all about rules, and she's everywhere at all times, so no practicing magic.

But now, I guess it's high time I introduced myself. I have 7 siblings. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny is my twin sister (older by 3 minutes), and like the rest of my family has red hair. The two of us are actually really similar, except the fact that we look like we came from two different families. I have dirty blonde hair like my grandma Cedrella, and blue eyes like my dad. Ginny however has the signature Weasley red hair, and brown eyes. My parents are Arthur and Molly. Oh, and my name is Jilliana, but everyone calls be Jill.

Anyway, I was just taking a jog around the house, because I couldn't sleep when I heard it. First, it was a distant rattling noise, but the clanking came closer and closer. I finally looked up and saw dad's flying Ford Anglia barreling towards the house. I just stood there gaping, until the car was basically hovering over me. I realized that the steering must have been off and dove out of the way. As soon the car touched the ground, it spluttered groaned, and let off gas from the back.

As I was standing up, Fred and George climbed out and started trying to push the blue car to the back of the house. There were two other people in the back of the car. I squinted and saw my youngest older brother, Ron, and a boy with black hair. Ron and the black-haired boy climbed out too, and started to help push the car, it didn't look like they were making a difference though.

"Jill, come here and help, will you?" Ron hollered at me.

I snorted and strutted over.

"Let me think." I said putting my finger on my chin, "Should I help my annoying, older brothers get out of trouble when they could have taken me wherever in a flying car." I pretended to think about it for a minute and smirked, "I don't think so."

"Do you know who this is?" Ron asked pointing to the boy.

"It's obviously your BFF, Mr. Potter." Then I turned to Harry and waving said, "Hi, I'm Jill.

He waved back and said, "Harry, but you already knew that."

I think he rolled his eyes a little.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." Ron said like I didn't divert my attention at all.

"Aww, thank you!" I said to Ron ruffling his hair. Either way, I shook my head, and helped push the car to the back.

It had gotten much brighter outside so we all had to rush into the house when the car was in place. Trust me, my mom is not someone you want to mess with.

Fred and George hooked their arms around both of mine, and said, "Don't worry little sis, we'll take on a ride tomorrow." (that was George)

Then Fred said, "If you beat us at a Quidditch match." the older twins then ran into the house.

I was in no rush though, I was out for a jog, not flying in a car. I did another two laps around the house to just get a little sweaty so it didn't look I knew anything about the twins' newest mishap.

I went into the house and saw Harry sitting at the table staring at Ron, Fred, and George were getting a stern talking to. Apparently, I was more interesting than a flying car, because everyone turned to look at me when I walked in.

"And where have you been young lady?" Mom hollered at me.

"Oh, I was just, um, taking a jog." I muttered looking at my feet, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, alright then sweetie. Next time, you wake me up."

"Okay."

"Can you go and wake up your brother and sister for me then?"

"Sure, mum." I said and walked upstairs throwing a wink in Harry's direction. I saw him grin at me from the corner of my eye as I went up to wake up my siblings. I went to Percy's first and pounded my fist on his door. Percy walked out less than two seconds later and walked down without sparing me a second glance. I rolled my eyes at him and his awfully business-like clothes. I then walked to my shared bedroom with Ginny and walked in. I grabbed her pillow out from under her head and started smacking her with it.

She woke up groaning, and threateningly said to me, "I'm so going to kill you."

I laughed and kept hitting her, she groaned even louder and grabbed another pillow off her bed and hit me too. After about ten minutes, we were laughing our hearts out, and lying on our beds panting trying to catch our breaths. We didn't even notice Ron or Harry walk into our room until Ron started stating his food complaints.

"What are you to still doing here? Mom made me stop eating to come get you!" Ron grunted at us.

And that started yet another fit of laughter for the both of us until Ginny saw who was standing beside their brother. Her eyes widened and she blushed lightly. Harry smiled at us though. Boys, they were so delusional. I rolled my eyes at the two and decided that I would make a bet with one of my many brothers. The two of them would be dating by the time Ginny turned sixteen. We walked done the stairs then and sat at the table. Mom handed Ginny and I a plate of bacon and eggs, she had yet to stop blushing."

"When are we going to Diagon Alley, Mom?" Ginny asked.

"Today." The twins chorused behind us.

I took one look at them and smirked. George then proceeded to play with my hair in a way he knew I hated.

"When are we having this little Quidditch match?" I asked the twins.

"Tomorrow." They said.

"How many people do I get?"

"One." They responded.

"Okay, then Ginny, would you do me the great honor of being on my Quidditch team at high noon tomorrow."

"Sure, but only if I get to chase." Ginny said to us.

"If that is what you wish." I retorted sarcastically. "Then your heart will shatter, but you will still play."

"Why do I always have to keep?" Ginny groaned.

"Shush, my bet, my decision."

"That reminds me…" George started.

"What…" Fred continued.

"Do we…"

"Get for…"

"This…"

"Bet?" they said together.

"Absolutely nothing." Ginny and I said back to them at the same time.

Then Ginny whispered to me, "Whatever this is, I want in on it too."

"Fred and George are going to take us out in the car, because that's how they picked up Harry last night." I whispered back, noting the way she blushed when I mentioned Harry.

Ginny nodded with still pink cheeks.

"Girls, why don't you go get dressed. We'll be leaving soon."

We nodded and the two of us got up and went to our room. We were going to be getting our wands today, and I was beyond excited. Mom even said that we could both get new robes because we were the only girls. I slipped into my only pair of leggings and a gray t-shirt. The shirt wasn't very appealing but Charlie gave me his old Quidditch jacket last year for my birthday, so I just wore that on top. It was obviously red and gold, with WEASLEY emblemized on the back.

I went downstairs and saw everyone waiting by the Floo as Mom explained to Harry how it worked. I tuned her out until she was done, and watched as Fred, George, and Dad all vanished in the green flames.

"Harry, you go now, alright." Mom said to him.

Harry nodded and grabbed some powder, threw it in the flames, and stepped in.

He coughed and said, "Diagonal Ly!"

I snorted, and Ron and Ginny grim faced turned to me.

"Sorry, sorry, jeez. I'll go next."

I walked to the fireplace, did the whole process, and whispered, "Knockturn Alley." You just had to be clear, not loud.

When I got there, Harry was hovering in the fireplace covered in ash and grime. He looked beautiful. I grinned at that and held a finger to my lips. A man and boy with platinum blonde hair were talking to the person behind the counter. I looked around and saw a sign that said Borgin and Burkes. I crept out of the fireplace and Harry followed behind. I scrambled to get into a big cabinet as Harry squeezed in next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, isn't this fun." I said to him saccharinely.

He snorted and hastily covered his mouth with his hand as we tried to listen to what the blondes were saying to Mr. Borgin or Mr. Burke. The boy and man finally left the store, and Harry and I crept out into the only slightly more dangerous Alley. Harry and I started walking out of the Alley, and a woman leered at us.

"Not lost are you, dearies?" she said at us.

"We're fine, thanks." Harry said back.

I smiled at him trying to protect me. When we looked ahead, there was Hagrid. His booming voice echoed all around the Alley.

"Harry, Jilliana! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?" Hagrid asked us.

"We got lost." Harry mumbled back sighing.

"Uh, uh. Harry got lost, I found him, then we were trapped and had to sneak out." I corrected.

We walked out of the Alley as Harry asked Hagrid, "What were you doing here?"

"I was lookin' fer Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent."

We stepped out of the dingy Alley and ran into one of Harry's friends, Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm backkkk! Onto the story.**

* * *

"Harry!" the bushy haired brunette flung her arms around Harry, without sparing a second glance at me.

I took this opportunity to slip away and find my sister. I wandered around the crowded streets and finally spotted a head of long fire-engine red hair.

I snuck behind Ginny and grabbed her arm and walked into the masses of people.

"What do you want? Mom is so mad at you. You're going to be in so much trouble." Ginny chastised me.

"And that is why I need my dear twin sister to leave the country with me."

She stared at me open-mouthed with wide eyes full of shock. Then she noticed my blatant smirk and laughed nervously.

"I don't have any good excuses, just so you know. Ask George or Fred or something."

"No, I don't need an excuse, I'll just tell mom the truth. But I need you to be my knight in shining armor and defend me."

"What does knight in shining armor mean?"

"I don't know, it's a muggle phrase I heard someone say."

"Okay, fine. I'll come to your rescue, but you owe me."

"Done, I'm your damsel in distress."

"Huh?"

"Another phrase."

"Okay then."

We walked over to our brothers and dad who had found Harry and Hermione while Ginny and I were talking.

"Jill, Ginny! Your mother is looking for you Ginny, where did you run off to? And Jill, I won't even start with you, your mother will have quite a few things to say to you."

I nodded solemnly like I was scared and glanced at Ginny. She rolled her eyes at me but pursed her lips like she was trying not to smile. In that second, the ferocious Molly Weasley started striding over to us.

"Mom! We were all looking for you! Where did you run off to?" I asked my mom.

My brothers, Ginny, and Harry grinned, all except Percy of course, but mom's attention was fixed on solely me.

"Jilliana Brianna Weasley! You ae in so much trouble young lady! I cannot believe you went to Knockturn Alley!"

"But mom, I did it to get Harry! He couldn't have possibly known where he was and how he got there. I only did it to help him."

"I don't care, we are your parents that is our job, not yours!"

Ginny came to my defense, "But mom, dad wasn't even there, and you probably wouldn't have went to Knockturn Alley yourself, and made dad or someone do it, and something could have happened to him in the meantime."

"Fine, Jilliana you're not allowed to fly until you go to Hogwarts, and if I find out you've been conspiring with Fred and George, there are no words to express how mad I will be at you."

"Okay mom, I'm sorry."

Mom turned away and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts and dad rushed to catch up.

I turned to Ginny and whispered, "If there are no words to express how mad she will be, then I wont really be getting in much trouble, will I?"

She giggled and those little laughs turned to full-blown guffaws at my smile.

We walked up to Flourish and Blotts and strutted purposefully into the book store. There was a huge line leading to the front of the store, and we all fell into place in the line.

"Harry why don't you…"

Mom never finished her sentence because dashing Gilderoy Lockhart looked up and noticed the boy who lived.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" the supposedly swoon-worthy mad said.

Lockhart jumped forward, grabbed Harry's arm and positioned Harry next to him and said, "Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I are worth the front page."

I looked up and noticed the blonde boy from Borgin and Burkes. He scowled down at Harry and then looked around and caught my eye. He stared, and I stared back, neither of us backing down from a challenge. Just then, a man came up behind the blonde and put a stick on his shoulder. The man steered the boy away, breaking our eye contact. I didn't know about him, but he had met my eye, something had sparked to life. I wondered what it was, when Harry bumped into me. Apparently, Lockhart was finally done with his giant white smile with Harry, and now was just doing it alone.

"Alright, Harry, why don't you just give me those and I'll get them signed for you." Mom said to Harry.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

All of us except Hermione, Ron, Percy, mom, and dad stepped out of line and made our way to the front of the store.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" the blonde boy was back, and sneering away.

Harry straightened his back and attempted to look down at the taller boy.

"Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Suddenly, I realized who this blonde duo was. They were Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Our families absolutely despised each other. We couldn't have been more different.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. Wow, she had actually, finally addressed him.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny blushed, and I laughed lightly.

Everyone turned to look at me and I shrugged and smiled at them.

I smirked up at George and whispered, "Ginny, Harry, dating, sixteen. 30 galleons."

George said, "You're on, I think fifteen. Where will you get that money?"

"I won't need to, because you'll be getting it for me." I said smugly.

Just then Hermione and Ron walked up behind us and noticed the Malfoys.

"Oh, it's you, bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" Ron asked.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

"Ron!" dad came up behind us. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."

It was Lucius Malfoy. His _hand_ was resting on Draco's shoulder now, and he was sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Dad reddened. Surprisingly more than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Dad said.

Yes, you go show him who's boss.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Hermione's parents, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower—"

A thud resounded, and suddenly my caldron was flung from my hands as dad lunged at Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, get him dad!" I think that was Fred.

Mom shrieked, an assistant shouted, and suddenly the fight was broken up. The only evidence of it was my cauldron with the books in it strewn across the floor, dad's split lip, and Malfoy's black eye. I bent to pick up my books, and once they were all placed inside, Lucius stuffed my copy of the Transfiguration book back into my cauldron.

I tuned out the rest of world when Draco caught my gaze, and yet again, was turned away by his dad.

Everyone quieted after a while, and it was finally time for my favorite part of the day. Wand choosing.

oO0Oo

Everyone went their separate ways after the fiasco in the bookstore, and so mom, Ginny, and I had some peace when we went to get robes and wands. The two of us were beyond excited that we would both be two of the few people of our siblings who got new wands. It wasn't that our parents didn't want to buy them, it was just the matter of affording them. I felt a little bad, but honestly, I was getting girl robes. That was amazing, and much more than what I could ask for.

The three of us first went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ and got fitted into a pair of school robes. They were the best fitting clothes I've ever owned. I was honestly really glad that Hogwarts had a dress code, and I didn't have to try and look presentable every day in different clothes.

We finished up with the robes and finally were ready to head out to the store both of us were frantic to arrive at. Just as we were exiting _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ a certain blonde entered the store with his mummy, Narcissa. I smiled at them, just to psyche them out. It seemed like it worked because they both peered curiously after me as we walked out.

My sister, mom, and I walked for what seemed like miles upon miles, but finally we were facing the amazing store. Hello Ollivander's.

Inside, the store was extremely cramped, and could barely fit the three of us.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Mom said.

I turned with a start, and saw the old man walking towards the front of the store holding two thin boxes.

He handed us each a box and told us what was in them.

"Jilliana, in your box, there lies a wand made of yew wood, unicorn hair, and 10 ½ inches. In yours Ginevra is a wand of Alder wood, dragon heartstring, and 13 inches."

The two of us swished the wand through the air, and all of a sudden, a fire was raging around us. Ollivander quickly doused it and declared them absolutely not our match. He told us to switch, and this time mine made some boxes around the store fall over and just make a big mess. Ginny's however, made some beautiful red and gold sparks. Thus, showing her, it was the perfect wand, and she was very much a Gryffindor.

I tried seven more wands, and got very frustrated with each one, but finally I held a wand made of blackthorn wood, filled with a thunderbird tail feather, and 11 inches.

"Now this wand, was not of my making. This is a wand that a witch from America wanted to introduce to the English world, and thus sent it here." Ollivander told me right before I swished it.

I felt it ring in my hand, and when I swished it, it erupted with a shower of silver fireworks.

So, my wand was chosen, blackthorn, thunderbird tail feather, 11 inches.

* * *

 **That's this chapter. Jill has finally met Draco, yay! Hope you liked it, I thought it was pretty decent length. Anyway, see you sooooon!**


End file.
